Jugando, un miércoles en la noche
by AnneHerondale
Summary: Después de que su mejor amigo la haya llamado "Sangre Sucia", sus amigas deciden animarla con un juego: Verdad o reto. Fic con intentos de hacer reír; Pasen y vean.


**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje ni lugar en esta historia me pertenece; todo es de la genial J.K Rowling. Lo único mio es la trama de la historia.** NO **permito que roben esta historia, es decir, prohíbo totalmente que publiquen esta historia en otro lugar sin mi permiso.

Ahora si, ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

Siento mis mejillas enrojecer ¿Cómo me iban a pedir que hiciera eso? ¿Qué no había quedado claro cuando dije que prefería salir con el calamar gigante? La respuesta, por lo que veo, es no.

No deben de estar entendiendo nada, así que comenzare desde el principio.

Miércoles en la noche. Hace unas pocas horas, Severus, mi mejor amigo, me había llamado "Sangre sucia"

Había estado en mi cuarto, llorando en silencio, lamentándome y preguntándome que había pasado con el chico que había conocido años atrás, hasta que entraron Mary y Marlene, mis mejores amigas. Les dije que no pasaba nada, lo que resulto en vano, ya que mis lágrimas me delataban.

Trataron de subirme el ánimo, diciendo cosas como que no valía la pena o que era un completo idiota.

Una parte de mi sabia que algo de eso era cierto, la otra se negaba a creerlo.

Después de los intentos fallidos de mis amigas de animarme con palabras, decidieron tratar de alegrarme (o distraerme) con un juego: Verdad o reto.

Habíamos bajado a la sala común, eran como las 11:30 y estaban casi todos durmiendo, excepto, para mi mala suerte, mis amados Merodeadores (¿Se noto la ironía?) que entraban por la puerta. Ahí estaban los cuatro: El arrogante James me-creo-lo-mejor-del-mundo Potter, Sirius pulgoso Black, el tímido Peter Pettigrew y el buen Remus Lupin.

Tenían ese aire ganador, el mismo que tienen cuando acaban de hacer una travesura.

[Narra la autora]

-Hey, Evans, no era necesario que esperases a que llegue. -Dijo James arrogantemente al ver a Lily.

Lily, que tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto, dijo lo más fría posible…

-¿Yo? ¿Esperarte a ti? Ni en tus más locos sueños Potter.

-Oh, créeme, en mis sueños si lo haces… y también haces otras cosas -Dijo James pícaramente mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Lily.

Lily lo fulmino con la mirada. Sus amigas y los otros tres merodeadores miraban divertidos la escena; eran tan comunes las peleas entre esos dos.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿Quieren jugar verdad o reto? –Pregunto Mary a los chicos, intentando tranquilizar la situación.

Los cuatro asintieron. Lily, Mary y Marlene se sentaron en el sillón y los chicos en el suelo.

-De acuerdo, comencemos –Dijo Marlene- Remus ¿Verdad o reto?

Lo pensó un momento.

-Verdad –Dijo él, un poco inseguro.

-¿Es verdad que Sirius y tu se aman en secreto? –Dijo divertida. Era una pregunta bastante infantil, pero que más daba, así era ella.  
Remus alzo una ceja e hizo una mueca -Que idioteces dices Marlene; No, no es cierto, ni lo será nunca –Dijo con asco mientras Sirius fingía vomitar detrás de él.

Todos rieron, hasta Lily soltó una pequeña risita.

-Mary ¿Verdad o reto? –Dijo Remus mirando a la chica.

-Reto –Dijo alegremente.

-Debes… cortarle el cabello a Sirius –Dijo sonriendo de lado. Le dijo a Sirius algo que sonó como _"Te dije que me vengaría"._

Mary rio encantada y busco unas tijeras, entretanto, James y Peter habían logrado agarrar a él pelinegro de los brazos y las piernas.

-Agh, suéltenme, par de idiotas. –Se quejaba como un niño pequeño (aunque no con las inocentes palabras de uno) y daba patadas y cabezazos.

-Quédate quieto, Canuto –Dijo James esquivando un golpe.

Se escucho un quejido. Peter no había tenido la misma suerte que James y no había podido esquivar una patada. Le sangraba el labio.

-¡No te muevas!, será solo un mechón, nenita –Hablo Peter, limpiándose la sangre.

En ese momento llegaba Mary con las tijeras, y Lily, al ver que terminaba la "lucha" por mantener a Sirius inmóvil, murmuro algo que se entendió como "subnormales".

-Necesito que estés quieto –Decía Mary mientras miraba malévolamente a Sirius. –Además, no te dolerá, a menos que te muevas, y te corte la cabeza, y haya que llevarte a la enfer…

-¡Mary! –La callaron sus amigas, a sabiendas de que era muy imaginativa, y se dejaba llevar, hablando sola.

La chica las ignoro olímpicamente

-Muy bien, empecemos –Dijo y examino un mechón de su cabello, para cortarlo enseguida- ¡Listo! -Dijo sosteniendo los cabellos cortados en su mano, refregándolos en la cara del pelinegro. -¿Había que hacer tanto escándalo Black? –Pregunto. Era una pregunta retorica.

Sirius bufo. –Evans ¿Verdad o reto?

-¡Pero si me toca a mi preguntar! –Se quejo Mary.

-Callate McDonald –Dijo Sirius sacándole importancia. Miro a Lily otra vez.

-Reto –Dijo Lily mirando sus uñas despreocupadamente.

Lo pensó un momento -Debes besar a James. –Dijo sonriendo de lado.

[Narra Lily]

Y aquí es cuando volvemos al principio ¿Ahora entienden porque me sonroje? Y disculpen si soy grosera, pero si no lo entienden, son bastante idiotas.

-No hare eso, cámbiame el reto –Dijo intentando que mi voz sonara lo más segura posible.

Black iba a responder, cuando el estúpido de Potter se le adelanto.

-Eso no pelirroja ¿Qué no eras valiente? Demuéstralo, si es así –Me dijo burlonamente.

-No se trata de una cuestión de valentía, se trata, de que me da asco tenerte cerca. –Dije lo más fría posible.

Por lo que veía, mi comentario no lo había afectado en lo más mínimo. Seguía con esa sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

-Si, seguro Lily, lo que digas –Dijo con ironía.

Empezaba a irritarme, y ninguna de mis supuestas amigas hacia algo para callarlo al muy idiota, es más, creo que se estaban divirtiendo con todo esto.

Potter, al ver que yo no respondía nada, ya que estaba metida en mis pensamientos, me dijo -¿Qué paso Evans? ¿Te quedaste pensando en mí?

En vez de responderle que era un engreído o un insulto de esos, me acerque inocentemente a él, batiendo mis pestañas.

-Si, James, estaba pensando en ti –Dije fingiendo timidez.

La cara de Potter era algo digno de recordar. Estaba incrédulo, sorprendido. Realmente daba risa. Pero no era el único que estaba así, los otros merodeadores y mis amigas también lo estaban.

-Por cierto –Me acerque más a él, sonriendo dulcemente. -¡Eres un maldito arrogante! –Le grite en la cara y me voltee, con la idea de volver a las habitaciones, pero cuando estaba en las escaleras se me ocurrió decir algo.

-Una cosa más; cierren las bocas, se van a tragar una mosca. –Dije, reprimiendo una sonrisa, mientras abandonaba la Sala Común; segundos después, escuchaba las carcajadas de todos.

La cara de Potter, como dije antes, era algo digno de recordar.

FIN

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado mi fic con intentos de comedia! Para aclarar, tengo 12 años y es mi primer one-shot (Para ser mas precisos, mi primer fic), por lo que por favor, a la hora de dejar "Reviews" sean amables, es decir, que si algo no les gusto, díganmelo como una critica constructiva, ya que de esa forma me ayudarían mucho.

Saludos mágicos.

AgusPotter.


End file.
